Hujan
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Hujan. Aku menyukainya. Sejauh ingatanku berputar, tetesan air yang menghantam bumi itu telah menjadi saksi dari perasaan bisu yang tercipta tanpa alasan dan perasaan yang masih bertahan kokoh hingga saat ini. Hujan selalu mengindahkan jerit parau batinku yang terluka./Saat itu hujan .../"Ternyata hujan bisa sedingin ini."/RnR?


**Hujan **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, rush, typo(s), dll.**

NaruSaku. Romance, Hurt/Comfort. T.

Recommended : Coba sambil mendengarkan lagu Hatsune Miku-Hirari :) Soalnya aku bikin fic ini sambil dengerin lagu itu.

**If you don't like, don't read!**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

Hujan.

Aku menyukainya. Sejauh ingatanku berputar, tetesan air yang menghantam bumi itu telah menjadi saksi dari perasaan bisu yang tercipta tanpa alasan dan perasaan yang masih bertahan kokoh hingga saat ini. Hujan selalu mengindahkan jerit parau batinku yang terluka. Hujan selalu membantuku untuk sedikit menyingkirkan aura derita di sekelilingku.

Entah ini takdir atau bukan, hujanlah yang menemaniku sewaktu terlarut dalam pikiran tentang sosok lelaki yang yang menarik perhatianku seminggu lalu. Ataupun terlarut dalam peristiwa sekilas yang membuat mataku memanas. Dia, seseorang yang sukses membuatku mencekik hatiku sendiri adalah …

Namikaze Naruto.

Aku tertarik padanya. Biar aku jelaskan, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan surai pirang mencolok yang ia miliki, bukan juga karena sikap dingin yang selalu nampak sejak ia memasuki kelas ini. Aku hanya tertarik pada dirinya. Mungkin sekarang sudah lebih dari sekadar tertarik saja. Namun aku tak berdaya. Usahaku untuk mendesak perasaanku hingga sudut terkecil di hatiku benar-benar tidak berguna. Usahaku untuk memusnahkan sekelebat bayangan samar dalam benakku juga sia-sia. Sebuah pengakuan terus bergema dan menggetarkan tubuhku.

Aku mencintainya, mencintai Namikaze Naruto, seorang lelaki yang masih memiliki status berpasangan dengan orang lain.

Lihat?

Aku tak berdaya dengan kondisi ini. Aku telah mencintai orang yang salah. Jika aku memilih bertahan dengan keadaan ini, aku yakin lambat laun aku hanya akan jadi perusak yang dengan egoisnya ingin mendapatkan barang milik orang lain. Tanaman indah yang dirawat oleh mereka berdua akan terganggu dengan hama yang aku bawa. Mungkin bukan hanya terganggu, bahkan bisa saja tanaman itu mati seketika.

Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti pecundang yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh pemilik asli dari barang tersebut atau bahkan oleh alam semesta. Aku masih punya harga diri. Dan aku akan tetap melakukan usaha-usaha yang akan membuat perasaan ini sirna meskipun aku tahu itu takkan mudah dan meskipun aku tahu sakit yang aku terima akan semakin besar seiring usahaku yang kian keras.

Bersama hujan, aku yakin, aku bisa.

Hujan tahu aku sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga.

**=0=0=0=**

Saat itu … hujan. Di ruangan kelas bertuliskan 1-A, bersama rentetan lelucon dari sahabatku di Konoha Academy, aku tertawa. Kesenangan meledak dalam skala tinggi di hatiku. Namun, sekian detik selanjutnya, hatiku terenyuh saat tak sengaja menatapnya yang berada tak jauh di belakang sana dari ekor mataku.

Kulihat kini, sorot bahagia terpancar dari iris secerah langit miliknya. Tertuju pada sosok anggun bersurai indigo dalam rangkulan tangannya. Itu kekasihnya. Gadis berparas cantik dengan sopan santun yang dikagumi oleh seantero sekolah ini, dia Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sakura … kau baik-baik saja?" Ino yang sejak awal tahu tentang perasaanku terhadap Naruto segera mendekat dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja, Ino," jawabku enteng.

Ah, hujan tahu, kini aku tersenyum—miris.

**.**

**.**

Saat itu … hujan. Aku terduduk di bangku di depan kelas. Mulai tenggelam dalam kehangatan susu cokelat dalam atmosfer dingin seperti ini. Kepulan nafas menguap dari mulutku. Sedikit kumendongak kala ada sesuatu di seberang sana yang kurasa ganjal. Tak sengaja menatap lurus ke depan, tepatnya ke arah ruang kelas yang berseberangan dengan kelasku. Aku tak berfokus pada hujan lagi seperti biasanya.

"Hey, Sakura, kau sedang melihat apa?" Ino datang dan duduk di sampingku.

"Aku sedang melihat …." Mataku menyipit berusaha melihat jelas dua sosok di depan sana yang tersamarkan akibat hujan. "Di depan itu siapa?"

Ino mengikuti arah pandangku lalu menjawab dengan lemah, "Ah … i-itu … sebaiknya kau jangan lihat."

Dari nada perkataannya aku sudah tahu, ditambah dengan pandanganku yang semakin jelas, aku semakin tahu. Di depan sana, kulihat mereka berdampingan dan saling melempar pandang. Keikhlasan hati nampak tercurah dari jaket tebal yang ia berikan pada sosok gemulai yang gemetar di terpa angin dingin. Tak menunjukkan ekspresi berlebih, hanya senyum tipis tergurat, Naruto menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis di depannya. Dan Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama sebelum jaket hitam itu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan?" Ino menatapku sayu, ia pasti tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. "Kau kuat, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk. "Hn. Terima kasih, Ino."

Hujan tahu, aku mendesah, tanganku terkepal—mencoba tak peduli dengan teriakkan menyedihkan dari dalam jiwa.

**.**

**.**

Saat itu … hujan. Dari posisi tak nampak olehnya, aku mematung. Di jam pelajaran seperti ini, surat izin ia berikan pada guru yang tengah menerangkan materi di depan sana. Anggukan mengerti dari guru itu membuatku merasakan dentuman keras di hatiku.

Derap langkah kakinya mulai menjauhi ruang kelas. Sosoknya mulai hilang di persimpangan koridor. Berbekal jaket tebal yang selalu ia bawa saat cuaca buruk seperti ini, ia pergi. Dari penjelasan singkat dari guruku, aku mulai mengerti satu hal. Naruto pergi ke UKS, bukan karena ia sakit, tapi orang lain yang sakit. Ah, aku tahu ada seseorang yang harus ia temani.

"Tidak boleh!" Tiba-tiba Ino yang notabene sebangku denganku segera memaksaku untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu kelas. "Kau tidak boleh melihat ke sana terus, Sakura."

Aku mendengus pelan. Senyumku sudah cukup membuat Ino mengerti bahwa aku takkan menatap pintu yang telah dilewati olehnya. Dan sedetik kemudian pelajaran kembali dimulai setelah sosoknya pergi.

Hujan tahu saat itu aku tetap diam dan hujan pun kian deras.

**.**

**.**

Saat itu … hujan. Di tengah bising perbincangan teman sekelas, lantunan lagu dari ponsel ini mengalihkan perhatianku. Dan tiba-tiba ia datang. Naruto menyapaku, menepuk pelan pundakku. Senyum tipis itu terukir lagi di wajahnya. Dengan nada tenang dan sedikit datar, ia mulai berbicara. Perbincangan tak dapat dihindarkan setelah ia duduk di sampingku. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini aku sudah lumayan dekat dengannya karena kami berada di klub _karate_, hal seperti itu terasa tidak aneh lagi. Namun dengan begini, tangan gaib yang telah aku utus untuk membatasi perasaanku semakin erat mencengkram hatiku hingga terkadang aku harus menggigit bibir bawahku ketika berada di dekat Naruto.

"Besok aku tidak bisa latihan seperti biasa," ucapnya datar.

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Ada urusan keluarga. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

"Mungkin … latihan, aku tidak bisa memprediksikan hal-hal yang bisa saja datang tiba-tiba," jawabku lalu tersenyum.

"Begitu ya."

"Hn." Aku mengangguk.

"Sakura …."

"Ya?" ekor mataku mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Dan pertanyaannya sukses membuatku tercengang.

"Sekarang hujan, tapi kau tidak memakai jaket. Dari sekian siswi di kelas ini hanya kau saja yang selalu tidak mengenakan jaket padahal cuaca begitu dingin."

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Dari pada jaket, aku lebih suka susu cokelat hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh."

_Shappire_ birunya memicing. "Hangat di dalam, dingin di luar. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Asalkan tubuhku hangat dari dalam, meskipun diterpa angin dingin, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tak merespon. Naruto mulai mendekat. Aku malah terpaku memandang sorot biru langitnya.

"Kalau saja aku …." Ia bergumam samar.

Dahiku berkerut mendengar suaranya yang sangat samar. "Nnnggg … kau bilang apa?"

"Hn, tidak."

Posisi kami kembali seperti semula. Tak ada perbincangan lagi setelah itu. Meski begitu, aku senang dia berada di dekatku saat ini, ya aku sangat senang. Tapi kenyataan bahwa hama yang aku bawa mulai menghinggapi tanaman mereka berdua tetap tidak bisa dipungkiri. Namun, dapat kurasakan dengan pasti, sebuah harapan tiba-tiba muncul saat aku sadar kami telah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam.

Harapan agar Naruto lebih lama berada di sampingku.

Lihat?

Aku seperti orang jahat. Keegoisan mulai membuatku lupa diri.

Dan satu hal lagi yang kini kusadari, waktu memang menipu. Merekahkan setitik kebahagian lalu berangsur mengubah kebahagian itu menjadi alat yang sangat tajam hingga menyayatku berkali-kali.

Naruto pergi. Setelah mendapat telpon dari sosok terpenting di hatinya, ia pergi, meninggalkanku dalam ilusi waktu. Entah aku harus senang karena keegoisan itu digantikan kesakitan atau harus sedih karena Naruto pergi.

Hujan tahu, perasaanku semakin menggila dari hari ke hari.

**.**

**.**

Saat itu … hujan. Kakiku melangkah cepat membelah derai air berjatuhan di tengah jalan. Badanku basah. Mungkin, hanya tas biruku yang nampaknya aman dari sentuhan hujan karena tersembunyi dalam pelukanku. Aku tak memikirkan tempat hangat untuk sekadar berteduh. Aku terlambat ke sekolah, mana mungkin aku bersantai menunggu hujan. Lagipula untuk memakai bis atau kereta, rumahku berada lumayan jauh dari halte dan stasiun.

Saat seperti ini, aku memang senang di sapa oleh hujan. Aku senang menyatu dalam dinginnya hujan. Tapi aku tidak mau menapakkan kaki di kelas dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah.

_Tidak ada pilihan lain, dari pada aku harus bolos sekolah_, pikirku.

Seragamku kian meresap hujan. Kulitku kian menggigil disentuh hujan. Hingga sebuah atmosfer hangat menyergap dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh, mendapati sebuah tangan yang seakan menyerahkan payung hitam dalam genggamannya. Reflek tubuhku berbalik.

Ternyata dia di sini—lagi. Dia di sampingku—lagi. Sesuai harapanku.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai payung," ucapnya santai, tak memperdulikan hujan yang juga mulai membasahinya.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah terlanjur basah kuyup, kau pakai saja," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Entah Naruto tak mendengar atau tak mau dengar, dengan cepat payung itu kini beralih ke tanganku. Aku sempat tersentak merasakan kehangatan tangannya saat menyerahkan payung tersebut dengan sedikit paksaan. Juga saat tak terduga ia menutupi tubuhku dengan jaket hitam yang sebelumnya ia kenakan.

Mulutku menganga, batinku langsung berkata, _ini … jaket yang pernah dipakai gadis itu._

Aku terdiam beberapa detik.

"Itu agar kau tidak sakit," ucapnya lagi, membuat lamunanku terbuyarkan.

Sekian detik melaju, tak disangka kini aku telah bersembunyi di bawah payung serta dibalik jaket hitamnya. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan di sampingku seraya merasakan hujan. Aku merasa tidak enak melihat surai pirangnya yang lusuh terkena air dan sekujur tubuhnya yang kian basah. Aku ingin berkata sepatah atau dua patah kata, namun tenggorokkanku serasa tercekat, dan mungkin karena _timing_ yang tepat, akhirnya malah Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ternyata hujan bisa sedingin ini."

Aku meliriknya dan reflek menjawab, "Kalau mau, kita bisa berbagi payung."

Naruto menoleh. Sadar apa yang baru saja aku lontarkan, pipiku memanas. Dan itu mengundang senyum tipisnya yang khas.

"Ma-maksudku dari pada kau basah kuyup, ki-kita bisa berbagi payung ini. La-lagipula ini payung milikmu, seharusnya kau juga bi—sa berlindung di bawahnya," jawabku gelagapan. Naruto memperhatikanku. "Ta-tapi kalau kau tidak mau, kau boleh me-mengambil payung ini kemba—"

"Naruto-_kun?"_

Seseorang memotong perkataanku. Suaranya terdengar nyaring. Aku merinding mengetahui suara yang familiar itu. Tanpa alasan, kelopak mataku telah dipenuhi cairan bening.

Seorang gadis mendekat dari persimpangan tak jauh di depan sana. Ah, itu dia. Dia datang juga. Tepat saat aku bersama Naruto, dia datang. Aku benar-benar merasa telah menularkan hama pada tanaman indah milik mereka.

"Hinata …." Naruto mendesis pelan.

"Astaga, kau basah kuyup!" Gadis itu segera membagi payung berwarna ungu tua miliknya yang cukup besar agar melindungi kekasihnya dari hujan. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bawa payung, Naruto-kun? Ini hujan. Dan … tidak biasanya kau tidak memakai jaket."

Aku mematung. Iris _lavender_-nya lantas tertuju padaku saat Naruto melirikku dari ekor matanya. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku bagai pendosa. Pendosa yang mulai menodai hubungan orang lain dengan muncul di antara keduanya. Mungkin sekarang cacian penuh amarah akan aku terima dari bibir Hinata yang sampai saat ini masih menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Ia pasti menyadari payung dan jaket milik Naruto yang kini berada padaku.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Ayo kita pergi." Naruto menarik lembut lengan gadis itu seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Sedetik, ia masih menatapku. Aku segera menunduk dalam.

"U-un … kau benar. Ada handuk di lokerku. Setelah sampai di sekolah, kau harus mengeringkan pakaianmu, Naruto-_kun_," jawabnya lalu mulai berjalan beriringan setelah mendapat anggukan dari lelaki pirang itu.

Kepalaku mendongak. Mataku menatap nanar sosok mereka yang kian menghilang di tengah rintik hujan. Minat untuk segera sampai di kelas sudah hilang. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika terlambat.

Kueratkan jaket hitam tebal itu agar semakin memeluk tubuhku. Aku kembali melangkah pelan.

Ah, hujan tahu, aku mulai merasa seperti pecundang yang mencintai dan yang ditinggalkan oleh kekasih orang lain.

**.**

**.**

Saat itu … hujan. Aku baru saja sampai di ujung koridor saat aku sadar ada buku yang tertinggal di kelas. Laju kakiku kembali berbalik, terarah pada ruangan 1-A yang berada di ujung koridor yang satunya. Desahan rasa malas begitu terdengar jelas mengingat kondisi sekolah sudah sepi. Samar-samar pandanganku menangkap sosok gadis pirang yang mendekat seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Ino?"

"Ah, Sakura, kau pasti kembali untuk menjemputku di ruang OSIS 'kan?" tanyanya percaya diri. "Kau baik sekali."

Bola mataku berputar bosan. "Bukan, Ino. Aku mau mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal di kelas."

Kulihat wajahnya menegang. Ino merangkul tanganku dan segera menyeretku pergi.

"B-buku apa? Ah, lagipula kelasnya sudah di kunci. Baru saja aku melewatinya," ucap Ino kemudian.

Mataku menyipit. Aku tahu ada sesuatu. Tangannya lantas aku hempaskan dan kakiku kembali berjalan menuju kelas. Meski ada sesuatu yang membuat degup jantungku abnormal, tetap saja aku harus mengambil buku itu untuk mengerjakan tugas kemarin.

Saat jarak kelasku hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Kakiku bergetar—seluruh tubuhku pun sama. Demi apapun juga aku ingin berteriak keras namun bibirku nyatanya tetap terkatup. Dua sosok yang tengah mempertemukan bibir mereka di depan sana membuat mataku begitu panas. Ino yang berada di belakang terus saja menarik lenganku untuk pergi. Aku menolak. Kucoba sesantai mungkin berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang berada di depan kelas 1-B lalu aku masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil buku yang tergeletak di meja pada baris kedua yang paling depan, itu mejaku.

Ketika kakiku melangkah keluar, mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu seraya bertemu pandang. Tanganku mulai bergetar kuat. Rasanya langkahku yang cepat ini terasa begitu lambat. Kulihat Ino menungguku di depan kelas 2-E. Sahabatku itu menatapku dengan mata memerah.

"Sakura …."

"Ino, ayo kita pulang," ucapku mati-matian menahan bibirku yang bergetar.

Ino memelukku kemudian menatap wajahku. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipiku yang entah sejak kapan sudah basah. "Tapi kau …."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku enteng.

Ya, aku memang seperti ini, aku memang—mencoba—baik-baik saja. Melihat kejadian tak diinginkan tepat di depan mata memang mengejutkan, namun lagipula aku harus menyalahkan siapa atas kejadian barusan? Mereka berdua? Hujan? Tuhan? Ah, aku paling tidak suka membuat orang lain terbebani tuduhan yang tidak logis.

Dan sekarang lihat …

Seolah ingin meniru hujan deras hari ini, perlahan rintik hangat hujan yang lain serasa amat perih di kedua pipiku.

Hujan tahu, aku sangat ingin membunuh rasa egoisku—untuk memiliki Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Hujan selalu tahu. Hujan seolah menjadi saksi bisu tentang perasaanku, tentang usaha dan rasa pedihku.

Hujan pun tahu aku selalu menghindar dari Naruto setelah kejadian di depan kelas. Jika aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini, seharusnya aku semakin menekannya, mendesaknya, sesakit apapun itu, aku harus melakukannya agar perlahan rasa itu lenyap, iya 'kan? Untuk itu aku menghindar dari Naruto, dan berharap suatu saat nanti ia akan tahu dan mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

Hujan juga tahu tubuhku mulai lemah seiring nafsu makanku yang tiba-tiba hilang beberapa hari ini. Mungkin segelintir orang akan menganggapku berlebihan karena hal ini. Hey, aku juga tidak menginginkannya. Merasa terjatuh ketika menatap Naruto bersama Hinata bukanlah keinginanku. Aku sudah berusaha mengembalikan nafsu makanku dengan meminum beberapa vitamin, namun percuma. Yang ada, tablet vitamin yang kuminum selalu keluar lagi dari mulutku. Tubuhku seolah menolak. Bahkan aku sempat melewati tiga hari berbaring di kamar karenanya.

Hari ini, ketika hujan kembali menemani, tubuhku berhasil bertahan melewati serentetan peristiwa di sekolah. Ya, setelah tiga hari mengirim surat sakit, aku kembali sekolah walaupun dengan tenaga yang bisa dikatakan setengah. Kepalaku pening. Sejak istirahat makan siang hingga setelah bel pulang seperti ini, denyutan di kepalaku masih terasa menyakitkan.

"Sakura …."

Aku berhenti di tengah lorong. Tanganku mengeratkan genggaman pada tas biru milikku secara reflek. Sosok lelaki di depan sana sukses menjadi pusat fokusku saat ini.

"Na—ruto …."

Ia mendekat. Aku menatapnya intens seraya menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Ketika langkahnya terhenti di hadapanku, tubuhku bergetar. Mengingat aku yang telah mencoba menghindar beberapa kali, apa pantas sekarang aku bertatap muka dengannya lagi? Apa aku harus menghindari Naruto lagi?

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan," ucapnya spontan, tetap datar seperti biasanya.

Tak mengindahkan perkataan lelaki itu, aku tersenyum dan bersiap untuk kembali berjalan.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto, mungkin lain kali," jawabku kemudian, dan aku sukses melewatinya.

Raut wajah kecewanya sempat tertangkap pandangan. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mungkin usahaku untuk melenyapkan perasaan ini juga telah menyakiti Naruto, namun aku harus melakukannya demi kebaikan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Pening di kepalaku semakin menjadi secara tiba-tiba. Kupelankan langkah kakiku dengan sebelah tangan yang mencengkram kepala. Aku merintih pelan. Kusadari pandanganku mulai buram. Keseimbanganku pun terganggu. Namun yang paling kurasakan adalah sebuah dekapan hangat yang aku terima sesaat sebelum seluruh tubuhku lemas, mati rasa.

**=0=0=0=**

_Hujan, jika aku boleh bercerita, sebenarnya aku bingung. Aku memang mencintai lelaki itu, tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus merusak hubungan yang lebih dulu telah ia jalin bersama gadis lain, 'kan? Hujan, apa aku salah karena mencoba membunuh perasaanku sendiri agar aku tak perlu cemas karena takut merusak tanaman indah yang mereka tanam?_

_Hujan, aku senang hari ini kembali hujan. Terasa dingin. Aku menyukainya. Kau mendengarkanku 'kan? Mendengar jeritan dari dalam dadaku. Kau melihatku 'kan? Melihat setiap kejadian yang aku lalui ketika kau turun dan menyentuh bumi. Setidaknya aku tak perlu berbicara panjang lebar, karena kau telah mengetahui segalanya. Karena semua masalah yang terjadi dari awal telah kau saksikan. Akankah kau terus menemaniku, hujan? Mengobrol bersamaku lewat suara air yang menimpa tanah, berbagi rasa sakit denganku lewat hembusan angin dingin, dan menangis bersamaku dalam gelap._

.

.

Hitam. Badanku kaku. Dengan sangat pelan kubuka mata. Beberapa detik meneliti sekitar, aku sadar, aku berada di sebuah ruangan berdinding putih berhias garis vertikal dan pola polkadot berwarna oranye. Tubuhku terbaring di tempat tidur yang rasanya sangat lembut dan nyaman.

Ah, rupanya tadi aku pingsan. Buktinya rasa pening itu masih membekas. Pasti seseorang yang melihatku langsung membawaku ke tempat seperti ini. tapi di mana ini?

"Haruno-_san?"_

Aku menoleh. Mataku sedikit terbeliak memandang sosok anggun yang mendekat dari pintu cokelat tua yang terbuka. Aku terkejut bukan main.

"Hyuuga-_san?"_

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ia mulai duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Aku mencoba bangkit, setidaknya untuk sekadar duduk menyender. "Umm … anoo …. Apa kau yang membawaku ke sini?"

Ia menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Eh?" dahiku berkerut. "La-lalu siapa? Dan … ini di mana?"

"Ini di rumah Naruto dan kau di bawa ke sini oleh dia."

Jawabannya sukses membuatku terpaku.

"Sewaktu pulang sekolah, aku melihatmu pingsan dalam pelukannya dan—"

Wajahku segera berpaling. Ternyata benar, ada seseorang yang memelukku saat itu. Tapi kenapa harus Naruto dan kenapa harus di depan kekasihnya sendiri? Bodoh.

"—dia meminta bantuanku untuk membawamu ke sini karena Naruto tidak tahu alamat rumahmu." Hinata tersenyum. "Ah iya, aku juga telah mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang aku bawa dari rumah. Maaf jika aku tidak sopan, tapi seragammu basah oleh keringat. Sepertinya kau sakit keras, tapi syukurlah sejak 30 menit lalu kelihatannya kondisimu mulai membaik. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"A-ah … aku … ya, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Te-terima kasih," jawabku agak terbata.

Hening.

Gadis di depanku ini tak menjawab lagi. Kuperhatikan, iris _lavender_-nya terarah ke luar jendela. Reflek kuikuti arah pandangannya. Dan aku sedikit tersentak, rupanya di luar sana masih hujan. Suaranya terdengar kecil dari dalam sini. Ternyata hujan masih menemaniku di saat rasa canggung mulai menyergap.

Sejujurnya aku begitu tidak enak berada di dekat Hinata. Atas apa yang terjadi dan atas perasaan yang aku rasakan pada Naruto, aku merasa tidak pantas ditolong olehnya, aku tidak pantas berada begitu dekat dan megobrol santai seperti tadi dengannya. Gadis lemah lembut sepertinya seharusnya tidak aku lukai dengan menembus batasan yang tercipta setelah hubungannya dan Naruto terjalin. Aku memang perusak, pengganggu. Mengingat kejadian saat Naruto memberikan payung dan jaketnya padaku, juga saat tadi aku pingsan dalam pelukannya, itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa seperti pendosa. Bahkan aku malah merasa bahagia ketika Naruto melakukan semua itu di depan kekasihnya, apa aku sudah gila? Egois sekali diriku ini.

"_Ne,_ Haruno-_san _…."

Aku menoleh lagi padanya. "Ya?"

"Jika boleh aku meminta, aku ingin kau menjaga Naruto untukku."

Seketika jantungku berdebam keras. Nafasku serasa terhenti beberapa detik. Kulihat Hinata menatapku sendu.

"E-eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto … dia memutuskan hubungan kami."

Dan mulutku sukses menganga. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya terdiam dengan kelopak mata yang tiba-tiba basah.

"Aku terima keputusannya, karena kukira Naruto telah menahan perasaannya sendiri sejak menjalin hubungan denganku. Dan, aku tidak akan marah bila nyatanya dia mencintai gadis lain," ucapnya sedikit lemah.

Kepalaku tertunduk. Bingung harus menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, kecewa, terkejut atau senang. Memang tidak terduga. Aku tak menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka berakhir. Bahkan Hinata memintaku untuk menjaga Naruto. Apa karena aku dan Naruto berada dalam klub karate sehingga Hinata mengira aku adalah sahabat Naruto yang dapat diandalkan? Dan apa itu artinya aku harus menjaga lelaki itu hingga ia mendapatkan gadis baru yang dicintainya?

"Ah, mungkin akan lebih jelas jika Naruto yang menceritakannya padamu."

Kulihat Hinata beranjak berdiri seraya mengusap kedua pipinya. Mata itu nampak sayu dan berair. Pandanganku tak luput dari wajahnya yang berusaha tersenyum padaku.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Semoga keadanmu semakin membaik, Haruno-_san._ Permisi."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, sosoknya segera menghilang di balik pintu. Kemudian pikiranku melayang. Berbagai pertanyaan seakan menyerangku secara mendadak. Itu membuat kepalaku kembali merasa pening.

_Hujan, kukira permasalahan ini semakin rumit_, batinku. Tak sadar setetes cairan bening meluncur di kedua pipiku. Tanganku segera menghapusnya, meski kian detik cairan bening itu kian mengalir deras. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Apa mungkin ini karena aku tahu ada gadis lain yang dicintai Naruto? Apa mungkin ini karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan menderita di belakangnya lagi?

Kupeluk kedua lututku. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam. Dapat kurasakan hangatnya tetes demi tetes cairan yang keluar dari kelopak mataku. Isakan tangis atau bahkan teriakan yang seharusnya terlontar dari mulutku kini kutahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga sebuah elusan lembut di kepala membuatku terperanjat dan seketika mendongak.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Mataku semakin memanas menatap sosoknya yang entah bagaimana telah berada di dekatku. Dia di sini, sekarang, bersamaku, memandangku sedikit sendu dengan mata biru langitnya.

"Naruto …."

"Apa Hinata membuatmu menangis?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan," ucapku seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya …." Tiba-tiba aku terdiam. Pandanganku berpaling darinya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata memintaku untuk menjagamu. Dia bilang kau memutuskannya karena kau mencintai gadis lain. Kenapa kau melakukanya?"

"Apa kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabku agak geram.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Jika aku menjawab, 'karena aku tidak mencintai Hinata sejak awal', apa kau akan percaya?"

Mataku membulat. Reflek aku menatap ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku dijodohkan dengan Hinata."

Tenggorokkanku tercekat. Aku tak mampu meneruskan perkataanku. Sementara iris birunya seakan menatapku lekat. Naruto semakin mendekat hingga dua tangannya menarikku ke dalam pelukan. Bagai mayat hidup, tubuhku lemas, aku terdiam meski sejujurnya aku merasakan detak jantungku yang mulai abnormal.

"Aku kira jika menahannya lebih lama, lambat laun aku akan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tapi aku salah, pikiranku menolak, dan mataku malah menatap gadis lain yang menyita perhatianku sejak aku mengenalnya." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

**DEG!**

Mataku terbuka lebar. Rasanya darahku berhenti mengalir. Kuperhatikan ekspresinya yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

'_Jadi, gadis yang dia cintai hingga memutuskan Hinata itu ….'_

**SRAKK!**

"MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Apa ini? Kenapa?

Tiba-tiba saja aku berteriak nyaring kemudian mendorong Naruto menjauh dan kakiku lekas berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku berlarian di jalan, tak memperdulikan hujan yang kian deras.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Kenapa hatiku berdebar kencang?

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, aku lepas kontrol. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin mendengarnya meskipun jauh di lubuk hatiku aku sangat mengharapkan Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ah, ternyata ini terjadi juga. Ketakutanku selama ini sudah terjadi.

Hama yang aku bawa telah membunuh tanaman milik Naruto dan Hinata.

Aku merusak—tidak, aku membunuhnya.

Aku telah mencoba untuk menjaga perasaanku sendiri, tapi hal ini tetap terjadi juga.

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus senang ataukah sedih? Senang karena ternyata Naruto mencintaiku atau sedih karena aku telah menjadi pendosa?

"Ah—!"

**BUGHT!**

Tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung. Aku terjatuh di atas aspal berair. Kucoba kembali berdiri, namun tak bisa. Kakiku sakit. Pada akhirnya aku terdiam, memeluk diriku sendiri. Juga membiarkan hujan semakin mendekapku dalam dingin. Yang kuharapkan saat ini adalah Naruto tidak akan mengejarku sampai di sini, atau aku akan semakin merasa bersalah karena membuat retakan yang berujung kehancuran dalam hubungannya.

"Hujan … aku harus bagaimana—hiks …. Ini tidak benar, ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Isakanku tertahan. Kepalaku menunduk dalam. Seolah mendengarkanku, hujan semakin deras, merespon emosi hatiku yang kian berkecamuk. "Tidak seharusnya begini. Ini salah. Aku memang mencintainya, tetapi aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak yang dengan egois ingin mendapatkan dia setelah membuat Hinata mengalah, aku … aku—"

**DEP!**

"Apa itu benar?"

Getaran tubuhku semakin menjadi. Rasanya aliran hangat di wajahku semakin deras ketika kedua tangan hangatnya kian menarikku mendekat ke arahnya, seakan menawarkan kehangatan di antara bulir air hujan yang begitu dingin.

Dia di sini—lagi. Dia di sampingku—lagi. Dan kini dia memelukku.

"Katakan sekali lagi. Aku ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas," ucapnya samar seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku.

Aku terdiam, lebih terkesan untuk berusaha menahan isakanku sendiri.

"Sakura … kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," ucapnya lagi dengan nada lembut. "Kau tidak bersalah, kau tidak mengacaukan hubunganku, aku yang memilih untuk mengakhirinya, aku yang memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari perjodohan dengan Hinata. Ini bukan salahmu."

Aku mencoba menahan bibirku yang kian bergetar, sebelum akhirnya berteriak dengan nada tinggi, "Tapi kau melakukannya karena aku! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Kalau saja aku tidak membuatmu merasa begitu, mungkin kau akan tetap bersama Hinata! Aku tidak pernah—"

**SREETT!**

Tangannya membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat. Aku tersentak. Sebuah kecupan hangat seketika membuatku bungkam. Beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto masih belum melepaskan ciumannya. Semenit mulai berlalu, aku baru menyadari betapa hangatnya lelaki di depanku ini. Terlebih lagi, aku merasa dia seolah menungguku. Dia diam untuk menungguku meresponnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku lekas mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya dan kurasakan kedua tangannya mulai menarikku agar semakin dekat dengannya.

Sesaat kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya. Kening kami bertemu. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke wajahku. Naruto mengusap pelan aliran air hangat dari kedua mataku yang tidak larut bersama dinginnya hujan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak awal pertemuan kita."

Ucapannya barusan sukses membuat hatiku berdesir. Tanpa sadar, kucoba untuk menggenggam kedua tangannya yang masih mengelus kedua pipiku.

"Kau akan bersalah jika kau melakukan sesuatu untuk menarikku agar menjauh dari Hinata. Tapi kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu 'kan? Kau malah menahan perasaanmu sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak merusak hubunganku, meski pada akhirnya hubunganku bersama Hinata berakhir karena ulahku sendiri. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, Sakura."

Hening.

Gigiku lekas bergemeretak. Aku semakin menggenggam erat tangannya. Dadaku serasa ditekan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Aku berusaha menahannya, namun tak bisa. Beberapa detik kemudian, emosiku luluh bersama terlontarnya kalimat yang selama ini kukubur dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto …."

Aku segera memeluknya erat. Tangisku pecah. Rasanya tubuh ini bergetar hebat saat isak tangisku terdengar agak nyaring. Namun aku bersyukur, suara hujan sedikit meredamnya.

Naruto membalas pelukanku. Dengan penuh perasaan ia mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu lagi menyalahkan dirimu karena mencintaiku. Karena … aku juga mencintaimu."

Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terlontar darinya setelah bisikan lembut itu ia ucapkan di dekat telingaku.

Hari ini, semuanya telah berubah. Aku tak pernah menduganya, namun nyatanya kini memang telah berubah. Kepercayaanku sempat tergoncang dan berpikir bahwa Naruto hanya berpura-pura. Tetapi lelaki itu meyakinkanku dengan sorot mata kesungguhan dari kedua mata biru langitnya.

Bahkan ternyata, bukan hanya kisahku saja yang perlahan berubah karena adanya Naruto, namun begitupun dengan hujan. Hujan yang deras itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Hawa dingin yang biasanya menyapaku kini berubah menjadi hangat.

Ah, hujan seolah mengucap selamat tinggal padaku. Ketika pelukan kami terlepas, hujan benar-benar pergi digantikan langit cerah dengan seberkas cahaya hangat yang menyentuh bumi.

'_Tidak perlu lagi rasa dingin, kau sudah cukup merasakan kedinginan selama ini. Biarkan matahari menghangatkanmu, dan kini kau telah berhasil menemukan mataharimu sendiri.'_

Kira-kira begitulah pesan hujan yang aku rasakan bersama kepergiannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap wajah lelaki di hadapanku yang tersinari cahaya. Dia memang terlihat bagai matahari.

Hujan tahu, kini aku mendapatkan penerang sekaligus penghangat di setiap hari-hariku, seorang lelaki yang menjadi matahariku mulai saat ini. Hujan tidak keberatan jika harus pergi dan tak mesti lagi menemaniku setiap saat.

**FIN**

Ahirnya bisa publish fic NS lagi :) Kangen sama NS~

Maaf kalau sekalinya publish malah public fic gaje begini XD

Semoga feel-nya terasa dan end-nya gak terkesan maksa TwT

Review?


End file.
